The Beginning or Sir Behawolf's End?
by Sir Behawolf Foxclaw
Summary: Sir behawolf, a cooper child, a planet trillions of miles away? all because of something in Sir behawolf's past... will he tell of just vanish... who knows  this story has only begun
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Sir Behawolf's End?**

_Ok I know this will be a short but it is to get you up to speed more than anything else so without further ado I give you the story…_

Time: 1400 hrs June 17, 2120

Place: Cape Canaveral Florida U.S.A. Launch Pad 14

Location: Inside Omega 4 H.L.V. (Heavy Launch Vehicle)

Event: Launch of Omega 4 H.L.V. Lifting off with the final segment of the Orion Space Traveler

Destination: High Earth Orbit

"This is Canaveral control you are clear for pre lift off procedures Omega 4…" said a technician

"Roger Canaveral control this is Omega 4 preparing for lift of start clock at T minus 120 minutes" said Sir Behawolf in Omega 4

"Roger starting clock at T minus 120 minutes and counting" Said another technician

"Omega 4 has completed pre lift off checklists all systems are green" Said Behawolf

"Roger Omega 4 we have completed re systems check and agree with your results" said the commander

"If this doesn't go well tell them…" Behawolf started

"T minus 120 seconds" said someone

"That I love them…" Behawolf said after a slight pause

"Preflight checklists complete all systems are green… Agree Canaveral control?" Said Behawolf

"We confirm" said the commander

"T minus 10" said a technician

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"he continued

"5… main engines are green"

"4… Boosters are green"

"Intruder on the pad intruder on the pad!!!" someone yelled

"ABORT COUNTDOWN!!" the commander yelled

"Negative Canaveral control this is an opportunity we cannot miss" Behawolf said

"3!!" shouted a technician

"I SAID…" the commander yelled

"ALL ENGINES INGINTION!!!" another technician shouted

"2!!"

"ABORT ABORT ABORT!!!!!" the commander yelled continuously

"1!!!" someone yelled

"Omega 4 is lifting off!! Omega 4 has left the pad!! Omega 4 is clear of the tower!!" the crowd cheered

"GET ME THAT DAMBED SHIP BACK DOWN HERE!!!" the commander fumed

"Sir the Intruder is alive it is leaving the pad heading for the main control center" a technician shouted

"Omega 4 is reaching V6 and accelerating" someone said

"this is omega 4… commander if I believe I am correct that so called intruder is a friend of mine let her in so I can talk to her… if you will" Behawolf said and moments later a girl was rushed into the Command center

"Behawolf?" her voice said

"Yes, I'm here" Behawolf said among the large roar behind him

"Why… did you do this?" she asked

"Do what?" he asked

"Leave me here" she said

"you cannot come this is my fate I can feel it I cannot live immortally and do nothing with it so I am going to do this you would… well have to have a cryogenic chamber to make this trip for me it is just a long nap" he said

"How are you immortal?" She asked quizzically

"I never told you this but about 90 years ago I can here by accident that killed many I cannot die I have tried I have been shot I have been stabbed but I cannot die this is my purpose I must follow what I think is right and I thought leaving you there would be right you must continue your life without my I cannot wait or return I must continue on my own at all costs" he said

"So… there never was a 'us'?" she asked

"No… there wasn't I thought there was but my calling is else were" he added

_Can some one say… Cliffhanger? No… not that I think just wait you'll find out in my other story meet sir Behawolf this is in a sense a sequel but in a way its not check out my profile page for more info_


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving or staying?

**The Beginning or Sir Behawolf's end?**

_I am sorry for this delay I was contemplating on which story to update first and I finally chose this one worst part is that in 2 or 3 chapters I will start using some Na'vi that will take a much longer time than I expected due to 2 things the Na'vi language is both simple and complex at the same time_

"Canaveral control this is Omega 4, come in over" Sir Behawolf said as he reached high earth orbit

"Roger Omega 4, we read you" a technician said

"Connect to Arora" Behawolf said to himself activating a microscopic transmitter/receiver implanted in his shoulder that was activated and transmitted thoughts when activated

"Behawolf? Why *sniff* Why did you do this to me *sniff* just a few days from our Marriage? Why?" Arora stuttered out between her cries

"Arora… I had all intensions of bringing you believe me I did but this shuttle was maxed out with 1 crew, now listen I need Omega 5 H.L.V.S.P. up here too, you completed the shuttle training course right?" Behawolf asked

"Yes, what is Omega 5 for though" Arora asked

"Ok listen I have a plan to get you up here with Omega 5" Behawolf said

"I am ready" Arora said

"Ok you have to convince them that you are the only one who can make contact with me and that you can maybe change my mind, I know its not a great plan but it will have to work I will slowly leave earth orbit and hide on the dark side of the moon away from earth sensors" he told her

"…if I must do it for you I will" she told him

"End transmission" he said

"Well great now I have to figure a way out to make them believe I am on their side at least till I get airborne" she said to herself

"Hey commander…" she said to the commander

"WHAT!" the commander yelled

"Hey calm down, I have something to tell you that you will hear for yourselves if you don't believe me my… urr…umm Sir Behawolf… I am the only one who can even talk to him now he has said he will only talk to me but I think I can stop him and turn him around if I can get up there" she said

"I have to take the Omega 5 H.L.V.S.P up there to get him…"

"Orion Space Traveler is leaving orbit" "WHAT YOU WANT TO TAKE THE ONLY HLV WE HAVE UP THERE" a technician and the commander yelled simultaneously

"Canaveral control, this is OST I am leaving for my destination I will only be turned around by one person Arora and she has to talk with me personally up here I will wait 1 hour before I leave the moon's orbit you have till then to send her up here and change my mind" Behawolf said

Moments later…

"Arora you can't do this hun believe me there are more than that fish in the ocean" Said her mother

"Mom… I'm not a little girl anymore I am just a few days from being a married woman" Arora protested

"You know your mother's right" said a raccoon jumping in thru a window

"Ya… dad I know your saying Mother knows best but this time she doesn't I spent the last 4 years of my life training for this and I am not about to let it slip through my fingers" Arora said

"wait… where'd you two come from I thought you would be getting ready for your anniversary vacation the day after tomorrow?" Arora said confused

We saw what he did on TV and we came here as fast as we could to help you but he apparently had that figured out already but you might want to say for a while cause and this is what took forever we brought all of your uncles and aunt" Arora's mother said pointing down the hall


End file.
